In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, smartphone, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with a base station and vice-versa. This may enable the wireless communication device to access and/or communicate voice, video, data and so on.
In some cases, a wireless communication device may be within communication range with multiple base stations. Nevertheless, the base stations may need to coordinate their communications with the wireless communication device to take advantage of this situation. However, communications conditions may change over time, making advantageous coordination more difficult to achieve. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve coordination between base stations may be beneficial.